No title at this time
by Wind Master Jin
Summary: A certain demon is telling the story of Zukki once again. (Hiei and other cutie yu yu hakusho characters are involved in this) I don't see why I have to tell you but I will, I want reviews! And somebody to read the darn thing!


"I...."  
  
"Oh crap. Your not telling that "life story" again are you? Of course you are. This is going to be so boring."  
  
"Would you shut up you freaky little girl."  
  
"That was un-called for."  
  
Whatever. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...."  
  
I was searching from town to town trying to find the right spirit that will be my servant. And I settled on a quant town named....  
  
"What was your towns name again?"  
  
"I dunno. I forgot. Is it really that important?"  
  
"Yes! It is crucial to the story. Now what was it?"  
  
"I fricken' told you, I forgot."  
  
"Stupid. It's your town, you need to remember it."  
  
"Fine. It's.... um.... thinking.... I am pondering the question you have asked.... um...."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Um...."  
  
"FINE! We'll go on without it. Though it is important to the story."  
  
I settled on a town, can't tell you the name because a certain idiot forget it, and standing on one of the street corners, smelling the air, for a scent of strong spiritual power. I found a very powerful scent and so I followed it. I was led to a house near a lake. It was a small plain house. Just the simple color of white. Going inside where I found the source of the scent. It was coming from an odd looking girl that looked about sixteen. She had short, spiked blonde hair with red tips. But what she was wearing was probably the oddest thing. She was in magenta pajamas that had smiley faces all over them. She looked quite retarded. I couldn't believe such strong power was coming from such a stupid looking girl. I began to walk closer to her so I would be able to control her mind. It seemed that if I was even three feet away I couldn't control her. Her spiritual energy seemed to stay strong even as she slept. I got closer to the couch where, strangely enough, she was sleeping while still sitting up. I wasn't paying attention as I walked and ran into the coffee table. It made a loud noise and even more noise when everything fell off the table. The girl started to wake up and in a split second I was out of that house and down the street. I stood at the end of the street and listened to the girl yell for her daddy. It was pathetic. Someone with as much energy as her should not have flipped out as much as she did.  
  
"I did not do that!"  
  
"Yes you did. Don't lie."  
  
"I'm gonna hit you."  
  
"No you won't. Now shut up so I can finish."  
  
"Whatever. It's a stupid story."  
  
But she did. Whether she denies it or not. For the next few days I watched in boredom. She was the most pathetic creature I had ever seen. She acted like a teenage human girl. So strong but she never fought. All she cared about was playing that ridiculous and annoying electric guitar. It was noise. I didn't want to listen to her make noise I wanted to see her power. Yet she showed none. She seemed to have very few friends. She probably attacks the humans. She must know I'm here. She's trying to fool me. I went into her dreams, looking for power. All I found were bunnies. But the only thing in the dream that wasn't childish was Hiei. I didn't know how he was there but he didn't seem to notice me. Even though I was standing right beside him.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked suddenly. I thought she noticed me but she was looking at Hiei.  
  
"Wake up Zukki. You've been sleeping to long." Hiei said. I was confused. Then I realized that she was being woken up and was abruptly thrown back into my body which had been lying on top of the street lamp. I was so startled that I fell backwards off the street lamp and I landed on my butt.  
  
The next day I waited outside of this "Zukki's" school. She had come out of the school at least thirty minutes early. I stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Hi Zukki." I said.  
  
"Hi. What do you want? I'm busy sneaking out." she said, looking like she was in hurry.  
  
"I want your power. You've shown no sign of knowing how to use it and I'm sick of it. Show me." I said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about? What power? Are you one of those nutcases they thought was sane enough to let out of the institution?" she said, now seeming more interested in talking to me rather then leaving school.  
  
"No I'm not you fool. Are you human? You're so strong but not very smart." I said now thinking that she just might be human.  
  
"Yeah, I am. And don't call me a fool you freak." Zukki said, obviously getting bored with me.  
  
Zukki begun walking away.  
  
"I'm not done talking to you yet." I said moving in front of her. "I came here for answers not for you to walk away from me. You shall be my servant."  
  
"You wish. Like I'm gonna serve you." she said still looking bored with me.  
  
"You will think different when I change you." I said, frustrated with the fact that she was taking me so casually.  
  
"That isn't what happened! I beat the crap out of you when you said that!"  
  
"Oh, will you shut up! You did not beat the crap out of anybody! Especially me! Now let me finish!"  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Try it. I swear I'll kick your ..." she said, as the school bell rang. I was getting annoyed of her incessant arguing. So I decided to show her. I instantly transported us to the Makai. She looked confused. But then she started running around in circle screaming very awful things at me. Things I refuse to repeat.  
  
"Would you stop that?!" I screamed. She stopped running. But was still swearing under her breath.  
  
"Good. Now focus all your energy into any part of your body and aim anywhere but at me." I said.  
  
And to my surprise Zukki did what I said. Though she was still cursing. She faced the opposite direction of me and held out her hand. I could see her spirit energy around her hand. But there was too much. It was too powerful. And before I could stop her, half the Makai was gone. 


End file.
